Each Other
by snheetah
Summary: Rai/Kim. That's all I'm saying.


**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or where I got a type of Brazilian food.  
**

**

* * *

**Ten years had passed away and Kimiko Tohomiko, 25, was strolling around her hometown, Japan. She was really happy to be back to her birthplace with her dad for she had missed him so much. She was also sad that she said good-bye to Omi, who was still training at the temple, Clay, who was back at his hometown, and also Raimundo, who went back to Brazil. She promised them that she will be back at the temple as soon as her father was feeling fine. He had asthma and she got the news that he had an asthma attack so she packed her bags and flew to Japan as quickly as possible. So far her dad was doing just fine. He was up and working like he was young again. Kimiko walked towards her favorite cafe place and sat down at one of the seats. She ordered her favorite coffee and while sipping it she began to think about her past, her father, and what the future would hold for her. She was an attractive young woman so she would have no problem finding the right guy and he would have no problem finding the right woman either.

*_Bzzzzzzz_*

A vibrate in her pocket snapped her out of her thoughts. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at it. It said: '1 new text' She opened it and read it.

_Hey Kim, hows it goin'?~Rai_

Kimiko's eyes were wide open. _Oh my gosh it's Rai!_ she thought.

**Kimiko: **_Hey Rai, I'm fine, how about u? I missed u so much!_

**Raimundo: **_Im doing well. Hows ur dad?_

**Kimiko: **_He's getting better finally_

**Raimundo: **_Well that's good. Do u know when hes going to be all better so u can come back to the temple._

**Kimiko: **_Just a few more days and he'll be good and I'll finally come back to the temple with u guys. Have u heard anything from Omi or Clay?_

**Raimundo: **_Well the little kid is fine and Clay has this problem that hes dealing with the family._

**Kimiko: **_Did he tell u anything._

**Raimundo: **_He said that his mother had come down with the flu and that she is really sick_

**Kimiko: **_Oh no, I hope she gets better. Send my best regards to Clay when you talk to him._

**Raimundo: **_Oh I will. Wat r u doing right now?_

**Kimiko: **_Just sitting at my favorite cafe place. Alone. With nobody. Nothing 2 do. Wat about u?_

**Raimundo: **_Just walking down the beach. Catching some rays. Hoping to get some girls._

Kimiko laughed. _Ha, ha _she wrote back.

**Raimundo: **_OMG_

**Kimiko: **_Wat_

**Raimundo: **_Go 2 the nearest ally u can find._

**Kimiko: **_Y_

**Raimundo: **_I'll explain later now GO!_

_He sounds so serious _Kimiko thought as she pushed back her chair and got out of the cafe. The nearest ally that she could find was right across the street.

**Raimundo: **_Did u get there?_

**Kimiko: **_Yes, wat is going on?_

"Hey Kim," a voice suddenly said that Kimiko immediately recognized. It was Dojo slithering towards her.

"Dojo!" Kimiko said happily. "How have you been?"

"Really good," Dojo told her.

"How's Master Fung, how's Omi?"

"They're both good. Many shen gong wus have been revealed since you left but we happily retrieved all of them," Dojo explained, "but we can talk about that later, hop on," he said as he transformed into his huge form.

"Where are we going?" Kimiko asked him.

"You'll see," Dojo told her, "and when I tell you to cover your eyes, you will cover them okay?"

"Well I don't see what's the point in that but okay," Kimiko agreed as she jumped on Dojo and he flew to the skies.

* * *

While flying, Kimiko asked Dojo a trillion times to where they were going and Dojo refused to tell her. So she tried to figure it out for herself. _I was sitting minding my own business, Raimundo texted, he told me to go to and ally and now I meet Dojo? _she thought as she tried to fit all of this in together.

"Close your eyes," Dojo told her.

Doing as she was told, Kimiko covered her blue eyes with her hands. Dojo landed on the the floor and Kimiko jumped off. When she jumped off the floor didn't feel like a hard stone pavement but it was soft and the atmosphere had a nice and relaxing sound to it.

"Keep 'em closed," Dojo told her as he grabbed her by the pant leg and while he slithered she followed him. After a few minutes Dojo said, "now open 'em."

Kimiko took her hands away from her face and she let out a gasp. "Oh...my...gosh!" she said slowly. There was a dinner table with two plates, forks, spoons, and knives, and a flower in the middle of the table. She was mesmerized by this that she didn't notice a shadow walking behind her.

"What do you think?" a voice asked behind her.

Kimiko turned around and saw that it was none other than, Raimundo! And he was in a tux!

"You did this?" she asked him.

"That I did," Raimundo told her.

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet of you Rai," Kimiko told him.

"Well I had to," Raimundo told her, "I missed you and I wanted to see you again so I thought a dinner date would be great!"

"A date?" Kimiko smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No," Raimundo told her.

"Rai I've known you for ten years," Kimiko told him as she lightly gave him a friendly push.

"Well yes a date," he told her. "Everything is ordered, your favorite food, drink, and dessert."

"That's really sweet of you. Such a gentleman," Kimiko said as she gave him one of her best smiles.

They made their way towards the table and before Kimiko could sit, Raimundo went behind her chair and pulled it so Kimiko could sit. When she did, he pushed the chair towards the table and she sat across from her.

"Its so good to see again," Kimiko told him.

"And I'm so glad that I saw you too. I hope your father gets well soon so you can come back to the temple," Raimundo told her.

"Me too," Kimiko said.

After their dinner, which was consisted of sushi and a salad, for Kimiko, and a vatapa for Rai.

"That's looks good," Kimiko said, "can I try some?"

"Sure," Rai said as he spooned some of it and put the spoon in Kimiko's mouth.

Kimiko chewed it. "Wow," Kimiko said, "that's really, really good."

"I'm glad you like it," Raimundo said.

After their dinner and their course of dessert, chocolate cake, Kimiko and Raimundo were sitting on the white clean beach sand and looking at the ocean.

"The wave sounds of the ocean are so relaxing," Kimiko said as she rested her head on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Yeah," Raimundo said as he looked up at the stars. _It's time _he thought. "Look at the star up there," he said as he pointed at a random twinkly star.

"Where?" Kimiko said as she squinted to look at that specific star. "I don;t see it," she got up and wiped the sand from her hands. "Rai, what star were you..." she turned around and froze.

When she turned around she saw Raimundo. He was knelt on one knee and his hands were at his back.

"The only twinkling, prettiest, and brightest star in my life is you," he said as he bought a small black box forwards and opened it "Kimiko, will you marry me?" Inside the box, there was this white diamond ring and it was twinkling brightly.

"Whoa," Dojo said," didn't see that coming."

Kimiko put her hand at her heart. She was too flabbergasted to say anything.

"Will you?" Raimundo asked her.

She was getting all teary. "Raimundo," she said slowly. "YES!" she yelled.

Raimundo, relieved and happy, got up from the sandy floor and slipped the ring into Kimiko's finger.

"It's beautiful," Kimiko said as she looked at the sparkling diamond and jumped into Raimundo arms. They both shared a long juicy kiss. "I cannot wait," she whispered to him.

Raimundo hugged her. He finally got the girl that he once fell in love with ten years ago when he first saw her at the temple. And they were engaged right at his birthplace near the romantic beach. The full moon was shining brightly as it reflected off the ocean. Raimundo found his little lady, and Kimiko found her perfect gentleman.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not a huge fan of Raimundo and Kimiko as a couple but I do admit that they are pretty cute together, as a couple. This was just an idea that popped into my head with these two guys. **

**Tell me what you think. :)  
**


End file.
